


Mending Ways

by Caramell0w



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: You, Bucky and Steve were together in medical school and you ran from your feelings. Being back, you try to fix everything.





	Mending Ways

“Paging Doctor Barnes and Doctor Rogers. Please call extension five-five-nine-two.” A female voice announces over the intercom.

“Where’s that extension in the hospital?” Bucky asks Steve, as he picks up the closest phone to dial.

Steve shrugs his shoulders and and puts the phone to his ear. “Hey it’s Steve. Yeah, he’s right here next to me. What do you mean we have a patient’s visitor asking for us? Who is it?”

“Hey, what’s going on? Who’s here?”

Steve swats at Bucky, effectively silencing him.

“Yeah, we’ll be right down.” He hangs up the phone and turns his attention to Bucky.

“So, who is it?”

“I don’t know, the receptionist wouldn’t say; but she’s in room one-thirty-eight.”

~~

I’m sitting next to mom, my head tilted back, staring at the ceiling. It was my turn to stay with her. The constant beeping of machines in the room is beginning to drive me mad. The only people I want to see and talk to more than anything are Bucky and Steve. I’m not even sure they will remember me, it’s been a few years since I saw them last. We were colleagues in our medical program before I moved away to completed my pediatrics residency in North Carolina. They both stayed in New York, and are now successful surgeons—owning their own practice and everything.

I moved back to the city a few months ago when mom fell ill so I could help dad out. I tried working up the courage to contact them and I haven’t been able to do it—until now. Bucky, Steve and I have a complicated history. We started off as friends with benefits, the three of us fit well together. My super humans I always called them, because of their massive size and muscles.

Friends with benefits is supposed to be fun and carefree, then feelings get involved and everything goes downhill from there. I’m the one who got involved with the feelings, not them. I couldn’t decide how to tell them and I didn’t want to come between them, so it was easier to run away. That’s what I did. I ran from my feelings and the only two men who seemed to understand myself just as much (if not better) than I do.

I thought about not contacting them, to let them forget me entirely; but I can’t do that. The halls of this damn hospital have brought back so many fond memories and I know reaching out is the right thing to do. There is a quick knock on the door and I snap my head in the direction of the sound, holding my breath. Steve walks through first and then Bucky. Both stop in the doorway and stare at me in wonder.

“Y/N?” When did you get back?” Steve asks, a smile spreading across his face. I stand and he rushes me, pulling me into a tight embrace. He smells the same as I remember and I hold him just a little tighter.

“Hey Steve. I got back a few months ago. Mom fell ill.” I pull back and motion to her sleeping form in the bed. “I’ve been helping dad out.” I look past him at Bucky and my heart beats faster. I knew Steve would forgive me, he forgives everyone. I’ve been worried about how Bucky would react to seeing me again. Would he forgive me? “Hey Buck,” I respond shyly.

“Hey Y/N. Sorry about your mom.” He takes a step closer and pulls me into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you babe. You left without a proper goodbye,” he whispers in my ear.

“I know, I’m sorry.” I whisper back. We let each other go, and I look at both my tall, extremely handsome (seriously, it’s not fair how good looking these men are), tall, broding doctors. “Do you guys want to get a cup of coffee, we can talk?” They both look at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation. “Please, I just want a chance to explain why I left without saying goodbye.”

They nod their heads in unison and we head down to the cafeteria. We take a seat, I’m sitting on the other side of the rectangle table from them so they can both see me. I feel as if I’m on trial, and I push past the lump in my throat.

“Thank you, for giving me the chance to talk to you both. I want you to know I care—cared for you both a lot and I never meant to hurt either of you. What I did was selfish; but I couldn’t bring myself to talk to you at the time. Since my mom got sick, I’ve had time to think, and life is too short to not tell people how you truly feel. When we were,” I feel the heat rising to my cheeks thinking of the sinful memories from years past, “intimate with one another, I began feeling something more for than just friends. I wanted more, and I knew neither of you wanted that. It hurt to stay close, so I applied for a residency out of state, and put as much distance between the three of us as I could.”

“You said cared. Do you not still care for us now?” Bucky asks, his big blue eyes boring into mine.

“Yes, Bucky. I still care for you, both of you, very much. I’ve thought about you both for the past few years and I’ve missed how I feel with you.” I turn my attention to Steve. “Steve, you always made me feel so protected and loved. I knew nothing bad would happen when I was with you.” I turn my attention back to Bucky. “With you, I always felt so sexy and treasured. Those times when the three of us were together—intimate or not, were the happiest moments, and I got scared. Feelings complicate things, and I knew you both didn’t want more than we had.”

“How did you know? You never asked to find out. You ran away instead of talking to us. You stopped returning calls and texts too.” Steve says, hurt evident in his voice.

“Did you?”

“Yes. We were planning on taking you out and telling you at dinner before you left; but you took off early without saying goodbye. We never got the chance,” Bucky responds.

“We still do, Y/N. We haven’t been able to find anyone else like you. We don’t want anyone else but you.” Steve takes my hand and rubs the back of it with his thumb.

I think I might burst from relief and love talking to these two. If only I talked to them and didn’t run away like a coward. We could have been together, trying to find a way to make this all work. It’s not conventional, the three of us; but I know we would figure it out. People make work all the time. I pull my hands back and wipe the tears from my eyes. Both men are smiling at me.

“I’m such an idiot. Can you guys forgive me?”

Steve smiles, “Doll, we’ve been dying for you to contact us since you left.”

“Although, leaving like that without saying goodbye and without staying in contact has its own consequences. Remember where we used to have some fun?” Bucky cocks an eyebrow in my direction.

My body hums, knowing exactly where we used to sneak off to between clinics. “Yes,” my response breathy.

He leans in closer as to not be overheard. “Good. Wait for us there, you’re going to show us just how sorry you are, and just how badly you want us now.”

I lick my lips in anticipation. “Yes, Sirs.”

The both smile at me, and my heart rate picks up as I stand to walk to our favorite hiding spot in the hospital so I can show them just how sorry I am.  


End file.
